1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an openable motor vehicle roof with at least one cover which is supported to be able to slide in the x direction in the area of its front edge in a guide rail and to be able to pivot around a pivot axis which is oriented in the y-direction, a raising and sliding mechanism being provided by which the at least one cover is selectively either closes a roof opening (closed position) or at least partially clears the opening by raising of the cover at its rear edge (ventilation position) or by sliding the cover along a guide rail (open position), and with a locking element which locks the cover or a component connected to it to the guide rail in the closed position and in ventilation position.
2. Description of Related Art
The raising and sliding mechanism for a roof cover generally comprises a drive carriage which can be moved along a guide rail located along each side edge of the roof opening, which carriage is coupled via a link-like arrangement to a lever-like cover carrier located permanently in a forward area of the cover or one made integrally with it. The cover carrier is supported to be able to slide and swivel in the guide rail via a sliding block located on its front end. As long as the cover is not moved to the rear into the open position, it is locked in the X-direction (according to the coordinate system in FIG. 1) via a locking element. In this state, the drive carriage moves relative to the cover carrier and displaces it (and thus, the cover) between the ventilation position, via the closed position, into, for example, a lowered position below the roof plane as a stage preliminary to sliding of the cover into the open position. The locking element is then moved into the unlocked position, and the drive carriage is coupled to the cover carrier so that it, and thus the cover, are entrained to the rear into the open position as the drive carriage continues to move.
Published German Patent Application DE 34 44 522 A1 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,169 discloses a motor vehicle roof in which there is a catch hook which is preloaded elastically in the engagement position to the guide rail on the front sliding block of a sliding and lifting roof mechanism which is disengaged from the cover or a part connected to it when the cover is lowered before sliding under the fixed motor vehicle roof. With such a catch hook, complex adjustment relative to the cover or the part connected to it is necessary to ensure proper operation.